KND: El comienzo de dos amores
by HearthVampire
Summary: Está historia trata de dos nuevos amores que pasaran de todo para demostrar que se aman de verdad, sin traiciones, ni mentiras. Pero conlleva a una pelea entre los chicos del barrio y los adolescentes por estas parejas que no se dejarán separar.
1. Presentación

Kuki o número 3: Está niña de 9 años dejara de ver a los adolescentes como una amenaza pues se ha enamorado de uno de los mayores traidores de los chicos del barrio y ella estará dispuesta a dejar a la organización de los niños si no la dejan con este romance prohibido.

Abigail o número 5: Está ruda niña no creía en todas las tonterías del amor, tratando a todos los chicos niños o adolescentes como unos verdaderos papanatas pero su vida dará un giro de 360 al ver que se enamoro de su mejor amigo de la infancia y novio de su hermana cree.

Chad o exlíder de knd: Este joven vicionario es un adolescente muy terco y altanero, capitán del equipo de fútbol americano enemigo de knd, en una batalla con los chicos del barrio por medio de una misión empezará a ver a una niña en especial con otros ojos enamorándose de ella y hará lo que sea necesario para hacer que este con el no importando le lo que les pase a los adultos y adolescentes.

Mauricio o exagente knd: Este chico siempre tuvo una gran necesidad de estar con la pequeña Abi y sobretodo protegerla, ayudando a los adolescentes en batalla con los chicos del barrio se delatara así mismo su interés por ella, pero el hará lo posible para estar con ella no importando le que obstáculos se presenten.


	2. Un beso ¿ me enamore ? I

Llegando al parque habían varios chicos del barrio incluso 86 y 362 armadas y listas para la batalla.

Rachel: ya era hora de que llegarán 1

Miguel: lo siento jefa, estábamos ocupados

Fanny: ocupados? si como no

Rachel: y que hacían

Miguel: estuvimos en? en? una misión

Guillermo: 1, 1!!

Miguel: que sucede 2

Guillermo: según los datos y mis informes, está emboscada es plan de 274

Fanny: QUE!! QUE!!

Rachel: entonces esto es una trampa

Miguel: mejor mandamos a alguien a investigar

Fanny: si todos estamos protegiendo la nave, a quien quieres mandar tarado

Miguel: a mi mejor elemento

Rachel: y quien es 1

Miguel: 5

Fanny: bien lo acepto, que valla ella de todos los de aquí ella puede sacar la mejor información

Rachel: (asintiendo) lo permito 1, pero que no valla sola

Miguel: bien iré a informarle, me retiro

1 salió corriendo a buscar a N 5, para que recate alguna información de utilidad, y de paso pensar a quien será el que la acompañe.

Miguel: atencion 5

Abigail: que pasa 1

Miguel: por órdenes de 362 y 86, lo mejor será que eches un vistazo alrededor de la zona

Abigail: (pensando) bien iré, estaré sola

Miguel: no, podrás llevar a un solo elemento contigo

Abigail: entiendo, que me acompañe 3

Miguel: a 3, y porque ella

Abigail: necesito saber qué tengo apoyo, y no una distracción

Miguel: bien, prepárate iré a informarle

Abigail: entendido 1

Llendo en busca de 3, subió a la nave donde se preparaban con todo lo necesario para los heridos, y dando de antemano que 3 sería la encargada del lugar, cosa que lo tenía aliviado ella no era tan extremista como los demás médicos de la base lunar, y recordando que tendría que irse a ayudar a 5, rastreando la zona se sintió inseguro de dejar a cargo a otro al mando de la enfermería.

Miguel: atenta 3

Kuki: (volteando a verlo) que sucede 1

Miguel: por órdenes de 362 y 86, 5 irá a asegurar la zona de que no allá ningún error

Kuki: entiendo, pero yo soy 3 no 5

Miguel: déjame terminar quieres

Kuki: (sonrojada) lo siento, adelante

Miguel: bien como decía, 5 estará haciendo un rastreo y 362 pidió que no estuviera sola, haci que 5 pidió que la acompañaras

Kuki: pero quién se hará cargo de la enfermería

Miguel: sera otro, haci que alístate 5 te espera allá afuera

Kuki: (suspirando) bien

Empezando a quitarse el delantal y quedándose con su uniforme de enfermera dió las suficientes instrucciones para dejar a 83 a cargo de la enfermería, saliendo con prisa tomo unas armas dos medianas y dos pequeñas para irse con 5, encontró a Abi, a Fanny y a Rachel al lado de dos naves pequeñas mientras le daban los últimos detalles de la misión de las dos.

Kuki: ya estoy aquí

Llamo la atención de las 3 chicas y de algunos muchachos, en especial de 4, que la miraban fijamente y sonreían bobalicones.

Rachel: 3 temo que ya haz de estar enterada de la situación

Kuki: si, aunque 1 solo me dijo que acompañará a 5

Fanny: (facepalm) ese zoquete, que no puede hacer algo bien

Kuki: como, no entiendo

Rachel: bien, mira 3 seré breve las vamos a mandar a ti y a 5 para que den una vuelta por las zona en busca de algo raro, pues sabemos que 274 nos quiere dar emboscada

Kuki: entiendo, si es haci es mejor irnos de inmediato

Rachel: haci se habla soldado, ahora largo de aquí las dos

Kuki Abigail: si señora (dijeron al unisono montando las naves llendose)

Fanny: hay que alivio que tenemos a dos agentes rastreando la zona

Rachel: si lo sé, pero no sé porque me temo de que algo pasará

Fanny: no se preocupe señora, todo estará bien

Rachel: eso espero 86, me retiro iré a verificar cómo están los otros quedas a cargo

Fanny: si señora

N 86 dándose la vuelta vio como algunos niños aún tenían la cara de tontos soñando despiertos pues vaya que se ilusiona ron con la más joven del sector V.

Fanny: haber bola de tarados será mejor que se pongan a trabajar, si no quieren que les de sus pataditas

Llamando su atención los chicos corrieron apresurados para tener todo listo y no ser regañados o golpeados por 86.

Narra Rachel (362)...

Sé que le dije a 86, el mal presentimiento que tengo y este dió aumento cuando mire a la más joven del sector V, espero y sean solo supersticiones mías.

Rachel: dónde estará 60 (se pregunta mirando a todos lados)

Dando la mirada a todas partes buscándolo, se enfocó sobre una de las naves del sector H, pues ahí estaban 60, 56, 124 y 30, suspiró cansada pues sólo eran puros hombres.

Rachel: vaya que voy a batallar con ellos. (sabía que sería algo pesado hacerlos trabajar decentemente


	3. Un beso ¿ me enamore ? II

Narra 3 (Kuki)...

Bien no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hago, solo sé que debo de buscar algo con 274, uy no sé qué fue ese extraño escalofrío, bueno la verdad si se lo que es solo lo quiero negar, no quiero saber que me eh enamorado de el, digo es un adolescente y un traidor de los chicos del barrio, incluso un enemigo poderoso pero además de que es el chico más lindo, guapo, atractivo No No No No, no tengo que pensar de esa manera.

Suena el intercomunicador.

Kuki: sucede algo 5

Abigail: nada, de nada que hay de tu lado 3

Kuki: igual nada, (en eso ve algo extraño) un momento hay movimiento en mi zona

Abigail: como? Ok entendido dame un momento eh iré contigo

Kuki: no creo que sea necesario

Abigail: eh! no entiendo, porque no quieres que vaya

Kuki: una nave adolescente se dirige a dónde estás

Abigail: entendido me quedaré a observar lo que hacen, haz lo mismo y cuídate

Kuki: tranquila amiga, bien veo más movimientos voy a aterrizar

Abigail: entendido, cambio y fuera

Lo mejor será que me oculte por si sucede algo extraño y dar informe a 86 y 362.

Narra Chad...

Bien estamos listos para atacar a esos mocosos, sin que se den cuenta eh mandado una nave a otra dirección, pues creo que esos estúpidos estarán esperando una emboscada y lo mejor será estar preparados para todo.

Cree: oye tonto

Chad: ahora que quieres cree

Cree: porque no me permitiste irme con mauricio

Chad: (rodando los ojos) necesito que sea bien vigilada la zona, y tú con mauricio solo lo apartarias de su obligación

Cree: pero quién te crees que eres (refutó enfadada)

Chad: el líder de la misión, haci que será mejor que vallas a tu puesto o te mandaré a tu casa entendido

Cree: grrr...esto no se va a quedar haci

Esa chica está loca no se como la aguanta mauricio, si yo fuera el ya la había mandado al diablo. En eso algo captó su atención, valla valla haci que mis sospechas no estaban tan descartadas esos chicos si sabían que yo estaría a cargo de todo y mandaron a un solo agente a vigilar que bien creo y me iré a divertir.

Chad: (sonriendo pícaramente) bien pero que tenemos aquí es la pequeña número 3 del sector V.

Narrador omnisciente...

La niña asiática estaba muy seria buscando algún indicio de trampas para prevenir a los demás no notando que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Chad: pero que tenemos aquí (dijo en un susurro cerca de su oído)

Kuki: pero que

Chad: será mejor que guardes silencio pequeña (dijo poniendo un arma en su espalda)

Kuki: si crees que te tengo miedo estás equivocado (hablo con valentía)

Chad: (sonriendo pícaramente) no me tienes miedo que interesante

Kuki: (volteando se) que rayos quieres Chad

Chad: pues quiero saber que te trajo hasta aquí

Kuki: no diré ningúna información de lo que hago

Chad: puedo sacarte toda la información que quiera y no te negarias a hacerlo

Kuki: no lo creo 274

Chad: no me digas de esa manera quieres

Kuki: y como te digo "274" (pronunció en un siseo agrio el número)

Chad: (volteando la por los hombros) mi nombre es Chad preciosa

Kuki: no me digas preciosa papanatas

Chad: ahora dime porque estás aquí

Kuki: no te diré nada

Chad: dime ahora a qué viniste

Kuki: jamás

Chad se estaba impacientando con la chica el quería la información que ella poseía pero no quería cooperar con el.

Antes de decir algo más vio como la niña lucía ligeramente intimidada por el haci que sonrió con perversidad se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro y al estar tan cerca de ella miro sus labios y con ferocidad la beso

Pensamiento Kuki...

Chad me está besando, porque lo hace, porque lo siento tan bien, porque mi corazón late tan frenético y emocionado.

Pensamiento Chad:

Porque motivo la estoy besando, está niña es mi enemiga, porque lo estoy haciendo.

Narrador omnisciente...

Kuki no entendiendo el porqué del beso empezó a corresponder y lentamente subió sus brazos y ponerlos alrededor del cuello del chico.

Chad se sintió emocionado al ver que era correspondido por la menor y no faltó más para que el subiera la intensidad del beso con ella ignorando sus tareas como líder y el ataque a los estúpidos chicos del barrio, solo le importo el que ellos dos estaban juntos abrazados besándose.


	4. Verdaderos sentimientos "I"

Narra Abigail ( 5 )...

Después de que me separara de Kuki, decidí llamarla por el intercomunicador.

Kuki: sucede algo 5

Abigail: nada, de nada que hay de tu lado 3

Kuki: igual nada, un momento hay movimiento en mi zona

Abigail: como? Ok entendido dame un momento eh iré contigo

Kuki: no creo que sea necesario

Abigail: eh! no entiendo, porque no quieres que vaya (pregunte confundida, porque no quería que fuera)

Kuki: una nave adolescente se dirige a dónde estás

Abigail: entendido me quedaré a observar lo que hacen, haz lo mismo y cuídate (sé que no se lo tengo que decir pero ella es mi amiga y me preocupa)

Kuki: tranquila amiga, bien veo más movimientos voy a aterrizar

Abigail: entendido, cambio y fuera.

Aterricé cerca de unos árboles para darle un camuflaje a la nave salí y me dispuse a observar todo el lugar para tratar de distinguir algo inusual, a los 5 minutos mire como aterrizó una nave mediana, con algo de pánico cosa rara en mi, me escondí en unos arbustos cercanos.

Narrador omnisciente...

Al arribar a las cercanías donde se escondía Abigail, las compuertas se abrieron dejando ver a algunos adolescentes saliendo sin algún orden esperando al líder de la misión.

Después de 8 minutos esperando salió un chico moreno a lo que los demás adolescentes se pudieron en fila esperando las órdenes del co-capitan y segundo al mando.

La miembro más astuta del sector v, al reconocer quien era sin quererlo se sonrojo y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, pues era ni más ni menos que el chico que tanto admiraba y sabía que era un miembro infiltrado de los KND.

Abigail no sabía que era lo que le sucedía pues jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable y intimidada según ella.

Mauricio al mirar a los adolescentes bajo su mandato empezó a distribuirlos a los puntos acordados por el y Chad, algo que también agradecía a su rubio amigo era que no mando con el a Cree, sabía bien que ese noviazgo con ella era solo una fachada para poder estar al tanto de lo que harían los adultos, ya no aguantaba a la chica pues lo tenía arto por su comportamiento para con el.

Dió un suspiro cansado pues ya no aguantaba más la situación, lo único bueno en sus visitas al hogar de su dichosa novia era que podía mirar tan siquiera de lejos a Abigail aunque le costará decirlo el siempre tuvo un ligero interés por ella, algo en su mente hizo que soltará una leve risa pues el no era el único interesado en una niñita como diría cierto rubio, el sabía que su amigo Chad estaba totalmente enamorado por la pequeña del sector v, se dió cuenta de eso por una misión que el mando a detener por los chicos, el chico solo se concentró en Kuki, haci como el solo miraba a Abigail.

Número 5, no sabía que hacer para solucionar el problema, miro como cada joven adolescente fue a dar en algunos puntos específicos quiso dar aviso inmediato a Rachel y a Fanny pero no pudo ya que vio que unos venían hacia donde se encontraba escondida.

Abigail: rayos ahora como voy a salir de esta (dijo en un leve susurro)

Miro desesperada a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo para defenderse, pues en su apuro dejo sus armas en la nave.

Mauricio quien estaba atento a cualquier movimiento, entrecerró los ojos y vio una gorra roja en los arbustos a lo que la reconoció rápidamente y viendo que dos chicos se iban acercando hacia ella decidió salvar a la niña.

Mauricio: oigan chicos, detengan se (hablo calmadamente deteniendo a ambos y haciendo que 5 se pusiera tensa)

Joel: que pasa Mauricio

Mauricio: será mejor que vallan por la izquierda

Joel: estás seguro ? (pregunto confundido)

Mauricio: seguro, creo que tendremos más posibilidades de ganar sino ven por donde atacamos

Joel: de acuerdo (dijo satisfecho)

Mauricio vio divertido como los dos chicos se fueron rápidamente, si le hubieran cuestionado mejor se hubiesen dado cuenta que por ese lado no tendrían ninguna posibilidad de atacar. Miro a donde estaba su "amiga" y se dirigió hacia ella.

Mauricio: estás bien Abigail

Abigail: (asombrada) si, estoy bien y gracias

Mauricio: de nada, pero que haces aquí

Abigail: me mandaron a vigilar la zona

Mauricio: a ti sola (cuestionó con enfado)

Abigail: no también a mi amiga Kuki, solo que ella está creo que dónde está 274

Mauricio: (sorprendido) interesante, y dime porque no te fuiste con ella cuando te dió aviso donde estaba

Abigail: me dijo que venía una nave adolescente hacia donde estoy, además que ...

Mauricio: que? continúa por favor (dijo viéndola con sospecha)

Abigail: no nada (hablo tímida sintiendo el rostro ardiendo)

El moreno quiso reír por ver a la fuerte y determinada chica hablando con timidez.

Mauricio: y les has dicho algo a 362 o a 86

Abigail: bueno yo...


End file.
